The Angel of Death Returns (Edited Version)
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: Hey Minna! I decided to make a few changes on my older story so here it is please read and review!
1. The Airplane and the Mystery Man

Guess what peps? i have come up with another one of my wonderful  
stories. I know i still have to work on my other story Old Freinds and  
i am working on it! But i decided to give u a new taste of what i can do  
so i came up with a plot that i havent seen used before so i think you'll  
like it!! Please read and oh sorry to al u Quatre and Trowa fans but   
they will not be in this story. I know i am so cruel.   
So in this story the G-boys are at a school in Tokyo. Wufei   
asks his freind Jessica (yes i know so unlike him to have a girl thats  
his friend but suprisingly he does.) To help him on some mission they   
have embarked on. Nothing they would usually do so get ready.  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Gundam Wing but i do own Jessica.I   
wish i could borrow the Gboys for a day or two.   
Sailor Star - don't we all?  
Angel Of Death- ohhhh hey ur here!!! This is my friend Sailor  
Star aka Quatre's girlfriend. She is also mad at me for not putting   
him in here.   
Sailor Star-yeah and why was that ?  
Angel of Death- umm well i couldnt find a place to put him but  
i promise i will put him in my next story.!!!  
Sailor Star - ok fine well all of you please review after this  
when she gets at least 5 reviews she will put up the next chapter.  
A.O.D. - yup thats right folks i have already written the story  
so i will keep putting up chapters after i get more reviews. Thanks guys  
now read and have fun!!! Oh and some of the characters may be a little  
O.O.C.  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter 1 The Air Plane and the Mystery Man  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
Dear Jessica,  
Been a long time huh? Well I am writing you 'cause I have a sort of  
well, mission that I need your help on. I'm at St. Edwards Privite   
School in Tokyo.Please come I really need your help in this.I have enclosed  
a plane ticket and directions to the school you will be poseing as a   
school guidence counsler.   
I hope to see you soon,  
Wufei  
  
"Well, well, well, good old Wufei sure knows how to sound like  
he misses you." Jessica thought. She had just read the letter for the fourth  
time on the plane. Wufei, her best friend as far as guys go, had asked  
her to go and pose as a councler at the school he went to. Obviously  
he needed her help and Jessica owed him.So here she was on a plane to  
Tokyo. "Man I must really care about this dude." She thought to herself.  
"Attention passengers this is your captian speaking we will be  
landing in 2 hours."  
They had just landed and taken off in the airport in Okanawa a   
smaller island of Japan.A few new people had boarded the plane and took   
thier seats. A young man that was maybe a few years older than her took  
the seat next to her .He had long blonde hair down to his waist and was  
waring a red tank top and baggy black pants. He was incrediably hot i   
mean absolutly gourgeus (sorry if i spelt that worng!).   
"Hello" he said turning to her.  
"Hi" Jessica replied with a smile.  
"My name is Jason" he said holding his hand out. Jessica took  
his hand and shook it polietly.   
"Jessica, Jessica Yuy."  
"Nice to meet you Jessica" he said. "So what are u doing in Tokyo?"  
"Well i am working as a guidence counsler in one of the High  
schools."  
"Which one?"  
"Ummm.. St. Edwards"  
"Hmm, I've heard they have been having strange occurances latley.  
There are reports of children being brutally murdered there."  
"I never knew that" Jessica said now a little suspicious of this  
guy. He kinda gave off a cold feeling that ercked her the wrong way.  
"So" she decided to change the subject "What are going to do in Tokyo?"  
"I'm on a bussness trip."  
"Well i can see that you are dressed for it."  
"Oh, well this is just for coming. Ya know the trip over."  
"If you say so."  
"Hey Jessica how old are you?"  
"I'm 19 why?"  
"Well, I noticed your from America. So wouldn't that make you a  
senior in High School?"  
"Well it would but i finished the whole 6th grade cariculum in  
2 weeks so the teacher had me work on Jr. High work and finnaly High  
School work. So when i should have been in 8th grade i had already   
graduated High School."  
"Wow, that's amazing" Jason had a look of awe on his face.   
"Well i told you how old i am so now it's your turn."  
"20" Jessica only nodedd in reply.  
*This guy is not only hot but he's young too!* She thought.*I   
wonder if he's single.*  
"So" she said aloud," do you have a girlfreind watiting for u  
in Tokyo?"  
"No, I'm actually single right now." He replied.  
*cha- ching!! Score the dudes single!!!* She thought.  
"Hey Jess?"  
"Hmmmm" Jessica looked at him strait in the eye. When she did   
an icy feeling shot through her body like some kind of chilling   
electric shock. The cold was over whelming. She felt as if she was   
being pulled into his icey gaze. Her breath was suddenly cut short.  
"Oh nothing, just making sure i had your attention." He gave   
her a wicked grin.   
*There is somthing wrong here. How could someone so nice and   
completley hot give me the cold feelings of dread? If he's so hot why   
does feel so cold?"  
The rest of the way they sat in silence. Every once in a while  
he would ask her somthing about herself, she would answer and ask the  
same question back. Finally the voice of the pilot came over the intercom.   
"Good evening this is your captian speaking We are coming in for  
a landing so please fasten your seat belts.and prpare to depart."   
Everyone strapped down their seat belts and got ready. Jessica looked   
forward griping the arm rest of the chair and trying to breath as the   
plane went down.   
"What's worng?" Jason asked her as he saw the look of teror  
on her face.   
"I hate flying" Jessica explained "it makes me nervous"  
"Don't worry" He said putting his hand over her's and squezed.  
"We'll land safley"  
*How could this guy be so sure?* she thought *Some how i   
believe him. Maybe its because a really hot guy is holding my hand.   
Yeah that's definatley it.*  
The plane landed and he let go of her hand. They got off the   
plain and walked into the big airport station.  
"Well it was nice meeting u Jessica" Jason said turning to her  
"You too" Jessica replied shaking his hand agian. A large group  
of people in black stood waiting at the entrence. Before heading over to them Jason took   
a step closer to Jessica and with his right hand he brushed her long blonde hair to the side.  
He leaned forward and kissed her softley. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he   
pulled away and turned.   
"Bye" he said and walked off twords the group. They  
welcomed him with small bow's and then Jason acomppanied by the gruop   
walked out. She stood in total shock watching him walk away with each of the new people  
he joined walking one step behind him.   
"Wow." Jessie thought bringing her hand up and touching her lips  
*i wonder if iwill ever see him agian*  
  
//_~ hehehehe  
  
  
A while later she had been dropped off by a cab driver at the  
school and was settling into her dorm room. The lady at the front desk  
had given her a pager for when she was needed at the councling office.  
Susposidly she was supposed to go around the school and observe the   
students and since she was their age she would be able to blend in and  
talk to them. Like make friends and help them with what they needed.   
Jessica got into her pajamas wich was a pair of baggy black cotton  
pants and a silver tank top. She climbed into bed and turned out the  
lights. "I wnder what Jason's doing right now" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.   
Off in the corner of the room a dark figure stood silently   
watching the sleeping girl. "heh heh" whispered the voice "if only you  
knew baby"  
  
A.N if you are disapointed that u havnt seen any of the g-boys yet don't  
worry they are comming up!! should i keep going with the story now or   
should i make u wait another chapter. Well if you all review i will put   
out the next chapter. Remember 5 reviews and i will put up the next   
chapter!!!   
  
Heero: yes review or die ::raises gun::  
  
Angel Of Death : ummm Heero no put down the gun. Please or u will scare  
them away.   
  
Heero: ::lowers gun:: fine but if u dont reveiw i will find u and u wont  
be happy when i do.   
  
Angel Of Death : don't mind him please review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

:)Hey everybody thanx to all of you that reviewed the ist chapter and Hello to all of you who are new  
readers to my story. I hope you all like this chapter trust me it will be a very interesting one. It reveals a  
bit about Heero's past and also Angel's reason for quiting her job as the Angel Of Death. And the g-boys will   
be appearing in this chapter!!! Well they are in it for most of the chapter.   
  
  
Disclaimers - ok everyone i don't own Gundam Wing but i wish i did. But i do own Jessica , Zepth, and Fuerte.  
So don't steal them. If you wish to us them in a fic please Email me first asking if you can at GundamChick02@AOL.com  
  
  
  
Warnings - If blood makes u wossy or people drinking it you might want to turn back now. This is rated R for  
extreame violince later in the story but for this chapter mild gore, and supernatural events of great power.   
Also in later chapters there will be romance.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Angel Of Death Returns  
Chapter2 - The Accident  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
The next morning she woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She lazily searched for it with her hand and  
finnally found it at the top of her dresser.   
"Hello?" she asked in her deep annoyed morning voice.   
"Hi Jessica did i call you too early?"  
"Who is it?" she asked sleepily  
"It's Wufei, Jess look out your window." she opened her window and looked out.  
  
"Oh man Wufei what's going on?" There were police cars souronding the school and the woods around it.  
"I'll tell you when i see you. Meet me in my room in 30 minutes. There's someone i want you to meet."  
"Ok bye," Jessica hung up the phone and headed for the shower. After she took her shower she got dressed. She wore  
silver pants with a red bandana shirt. She tied a silver bandana around her head and slipped on her black and silver skcetches.  
Jessica walked out the door and strolled down the hall to Wufei's room.   
"Boon , rap, boom," Jessica knocked on the door. There were a few whispering sounds and then footsteps and Wufei opened the   
door. Instead of wearing his usual white chinese outfit he wore a school uniform. Black pants with a matching coat and a white   
white silk shirt underneath. They hugged and exchanged hello's.  
"There is someone i want you to meet." Wufei said. They walked into the room closeing the door behind them. And there sitting in a  
chair was a young man.   
1)he had a long brown braid down to his waist.   
2) he had amazing violet eyes.  
The young man smiled at her.  
3)very sexy smile.  
"This is Duo" Wufei said. Duo stood up and held out his hand. Jessica took it.  
"Hi i'm Jessica."  
"Nice to meet you Jessica" Duo said  
4)awsome name  
5)sexy voice  
6) did i forget to mention that he was only warring the white silk shirt and it was hanging open?  
*I'm never washing my hand agian* she thought.   
Wufei decided to break the spell by talking about the police cars outside. "Jessica we need to talk" She turned around to face   
Wufei who was sitting on his bed motioning for her to pull up a chair so she did.   
"So what's up?" she asked.  
"I called you here because my mission has gotten too out of hand for me and I know that you can handle it.  
A boy was killed last night... It wasn't an accident but it wasn't a normal murder either. It was vampire Jess."  
"Oh man, Wufei you know I quit from fighting them because of the accident."Jessica replied.  
"I know but we need you. People, innocent people are dying because of them. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and I can't handle them the way  
you can so please Jess..... Please we need you..... I need you."  
"I'm not going to fight them Wufei. I'm not ready to do that agian, not yet. But i will help you figure out how to get rid of them."  
"Fine," Wufei replied "If that's how you feel it's better than nothing." He looked over at Duo with a sad look on his face.   
"Alright" Duo said "Then I will have to tell you what happend last night. Meet me in my room after school today."  
Jessica noded and turned to leave when she felt Wufei grab her hand. "Jess i'm sorry but we really need you."  
"It's alright Wufei, I understand."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. She counclled some students, ate lunch, not much of a day. Finnally the end of the school day   
came and the last bell rang. She made her way to Duo's room and knocked. He opened the door and let her in. Duo sat on the bed and motioned   
for her to do the same. They both sat facing each other indian style.   
"So tell me exactlly what happened." Jessica said.  
"Weeeeelll," Duo said "I was walking down the street when i saw some strange lights coming from the woods. I walked around until i found  
the source 3 vampiers had a boy and were drinking him. There where 2 females and 1 male. When they finnally saw me one of the females took the boy  
into her arms and threatened to rip his throat out if i did not let them drink me. So i let them, they didn't drink it all but they took enough to  
make me weak." Duo showed her the mark on his throat.  
"Oh wow"  
"Yeah i know, so when i told them to let him go they ripped his throat out any way. I mean vocal cords and all. But the scariest thing  
of all is he was smilling when he died. even after they dropped him and left he was smiling with blank eyes and throat gone. I've seen worse but  
for some reason that just hit me like a closed fist.  
"He was rolled over." Jessica half whispered.  
"What?" Duo asked  
"It looks like your dealing with c-5 vampires." she stated.  
"I got away" he continued "We are going to hunt the vampires tommorow." suddenly the door flung open and the persom she had least expected  
to ever see agian walked in the door.   
"I forgot the Damn laptop."Then looked over and saw Jessica   
"Heero" she said in a half whisper half out loud. He just stared at her with those cold eyes and finnally opened his mouth to speack.  
"So" he said "The coward has decided to return"  
"Heero please listen"  
"No, you ran from your resposibility and disobeyed me."  
"I'm sorry" tears started flooding into her eyes. "You don't understand" a tear rolled down her cheack "I was scared, I couldn't take it any   
more." small tears started coming down her face. "I'm sorry"  
"Don't cry Jess, I don't feel sorry for you. You can cry all you want I don't care." He grabbed his laptop and headed out the door. What he had   
just said made the tears flood down her face, and she tried to keep her weaping inside but small cries escaped her throat and out into the open for all to hear.  
Before walking out the door Heero looked back a small look of pain spread across his face. He slammed the door behind him. Jessica sat on the bed with her   
face in her hands weeping.   
She felt Duo move in closer to her and wrap his arms around her. "it's alright," he said. Jessica looke up at him curiously and then laid her head  
agianst his chest and cried some more.   
"So what was that all about?"  
"Well," Jessica sniffled "About two years ago a terriable accident happened. It was mostly my fault."  
"Tell me what happened maybe it will make you feel better."  
"Alright" Jessica replied "It all started one cold night when I was supposed to go vampire hunting."  
  
  
  
~Flash back~  
  
  
"Jess, I don't want you going out hunting" her twin brother Heero said "It's too dangerous you'll get hurt"  
"Heero," Jessica said "I've fought tougher vamps."  
"I know that but it's just not safe today, I have a bad feeling about this."  
"You just don't think I can handle it"  
"No that's not it"  
"Yeah I think it is." Jessica said loudly. "You treat me like i'm some kind of weakling or somthing. You don't think I can do anything right do you?"  
Jessica turned grabbed her jacket and slammed the door.   
She walked briskley down the streets to the cemitery where she would be patroling. When she arrived she travled down the aisle of graves and tombstones  
marking the death of those who were murdered or died naturaly. She came upon the grave of one of her old friends Zeph. Zeph died when he was 15 (last year) his throat had  
been ripped out by a vampire. "Miss you Zeph , we all do."  
Suddenly the grave marker exploded in a shower of stones. Jessica jumped backward and hit her head on another marker. Out of the grave rose a vampire,   
definetly not Zeph. He had black hair and very light skin. (A.N. well duh all vamires do) The vampire jumped after her as Jessica pulled out a cross. A bright light   
shone from it and burned the vampire and blinded him. He backed away and covered his eyes only temporaoly blind. Then suddenly the cross was shoot out of her hand  
and landed on the ground several feet away from her the light cutting off.   
Jessica jumped to her feet , now there were two vampires after her. The black haired one charged at her. She lifted her arms and formed them into and X shape  
and yelled "Stop!, I command thee.!!!" The vampire stopped obidiantly.   
"Fool!" cried the one who had taken the cross."Don't listen to her." This vampire seemed like he was in control over the other one. She couldn't see him clearly  
but she could tell he had long hair to his waist most possabley blonde. He was fairly tall or at least taller than her, and a well built body. His companion vamp shook  
off the spell and got ready to attack agian.   
"Heero was right." Jessica thought "This was a trap." The two vampires came closer baring their teeth at her.  
"Don't you want to play Angel? We've been waiting for you." said the commanding one.  
"Millardo" said the black haired vamp "Let me take her" *so the head vampire's name was Millardo* she thought.  
"Alright Fuerte but leave some for me" said Millardo.  
"Great now the vamps are fighting over who gets to kill me." Jessica said.  
Fuerte jumped at Jessica and takled her to the ground. She kicked him in the shin and pushed him off her sending him flying into a grave marker.Her eyes glowed red   
and flickered, she ran after the retreating vamp. Fuerte jumped up and sent a punch flying, she caught his fist and spun him in a circle in the air. Then she threw him into the  
ground farther away. She pulled a wooden stake out of her coat pocket and did a roundoff landing in a kneel next to the vamp and quickly stabbed him in the heart. Fuerte   
disolved into dust and was blown away by the wind.   
She got up and looked around the graveyard. Silence lingered in the air. "I guess the other one ran off" she said.  
"Wrong" came Millardo's voice as he suddenly appered in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. He raised her off the ground into the air. "Now, The Angel Of Death  
will meet her's." He dug his nails into the flesh of her throat until he drew blood. The blood trickled down her neck and covered his fingers. Millardo switched hands and slowley  
licked the blood off his fingers and gave her a evil smirk.   
"Your sick" Jessica managed to say. Millardo only growled in return and brought her closer to him . He kissed her hungrily and without mercy. She could taste her own blood  
on his lips. He released her and looked at her with an evil grin. "If you join me as my Queen i will spare your life. We could rule together .  
Conqer the world. What do you say?"  
"Fuck off and Die Millardo" she spat in his face. She kicked him in the groin and flipped over his head. Millardo doubled over and stared up at her. "You will pay." he said   
suddenly striking out and sending her flying into the trunck of a tree. He stood up and cupped his hands and concocted a sphere of black lightning.The lightnig sparkled and crackled  
threatning to electify her. Millardo raised his hands in the air. A strange evil laugh filled the air and he released the power from his hands twords her. Jessica crossed her arms in  
front of her and cringed waiting for the blow to come, but it never came.  
She heard a loud thump and somthing hit the ground. Jessica uncrossed her arms and gasped as she looked at the horror in front of her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jessica's story was interupted from her cries. she was back in Duo's arms telling him what had happened. The whole time she had managed explaining everything without crying.   
But now she couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came like a waterfall dampening her cheeks.  
"It's alright" Duo said rubbing the back of her neck with his hand and rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Try to keep going."  
"OK" she wipped the tears form her eyes and continued to remember the horrific events of that terriable night.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero's limp body was lying in front of her, eyes closed and arms and legs spread out ever which way.   
"Heero!" Jessica screamed. She looked up at Millardo. "Your going to pay for this."  
"Oh" he replied "And how would that be?'  
"Like this!" she yelled as she overlaped her hands and called out "Katayn come forth!" A large scythe appered floating in front of her. It's blade shone a neon green and the   
staff was made of a beautifley polished silver. She clasped both hands on the staff and closed her eyes. A strong wind blew around her making her blonde hair fly in every direction. The words  
came out quiet but gained in volume."I call upon the powers of the Watchtowers of the East. of fire and destruction HEAR ME!!"  
Silver and black lightnig intertwind and hit the vamp head on. He was bound by the light and it sent an electrical curent   
through his vains slowley and painfully. His screams of agony filled the air and finnally it stopped. Jessica lowered her scythe and millardo fell to his knees panting.  
"You may have won this battle but you've lost your brother. HA! I swear to you Angel i will be back!!!" Then he dissapeared into thin air. Jessica turned around and picked up the body of   
her dear brother that she had loved so much and walked back home.   
  
***8*8*8***  
The Funereal was a fancy one Relena had insistead on giving him a large funeral but Jessica knew it's not what he would have wanted. Wufei and Jessica went to the funeral wearing black of course.  
There were people around her crying that she didnt even know. It was a sad day for every one but a tragic day for Jessica that would grip her mind forever. Nearing the end of the ceremony when everyone  
put flowers on the coffin she couldn't stand it any more. Jessica ran up to the open coffin and grabbed Heero's stone cold and pale body. She held him to her chest and cried and cried and cried. Her eyes   
were closed and her head hung low. She kissed his forehead and burrowed her face into his hair. .  
  
"Heero, I'm so sorry please don't leave me.... your the only one who ever really cared about me. Your my brother and I need you. Please Heero come back to me. I love you .... your the only family   
I have and without you I don't know how I will ever go on. Please come back Heero, Heero...'  
She felt a hand cup her face. She opened her eyes to see Heero staring back up at her. Those purssian blue eyes looking up at her. His thumb caressed her jaw bone. More tears poured down her face  
as she leaned down and set kisses all over his face. She felt as if she was drowning in joy that he was back. Wufei ran up to her and grabbed her in a big hug.   
"Shhhh" he said "It's gonna be alright"   
"I know it is cause I have my brother."  
Wufie backed away and Jessica picked Heero up in her arms. She turned around facing the crowd and walked down the asile of people to Wufei's car. They drove home in silence that night she slept by Heero   
holding him to her and he held her.   
The next day was diffrent though.   
"I told you to stay home!"Heero yelled.  
"I had to go they were going to go into the next neighborhood and kill. People's lives were in danger."  
"And yours wasn't?"  
"It was but I am the only one who could have helped, Please understand"  
"No! you disobeyed me Jess. Now you can either leave or stay here and do as I say."  
"You know what? I think it would be better if I left. I am going to go live with my friend in California at least she understands me."  
"You mean America?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine, if that's how you feel leave and don't come back Jess. Goodbye."  
"Heero, I.." He just walked out of the room and left Jessica standing there. A tear rolled down her face and she began packing.  
  
The next day she was ready to go to California. She hugged Wufei goodbye and gave him a quick peck on the cheak. Jessica stepped out into the bright sun. "I will never fight vampires agian. That is a promise  
to my self that I will not brake." She thought. "My life will finally be normal."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So you just left?" Duo asked her.  
"Yeah"  
"Wow Jess, I can understand why he's mad at you but he shouldnt have acted like that"  
"He doesn't care" she said  
"Yes he does" Duo reassured her squezing tightly "He just doesn't want to show it. And if you ask me I don't see who couldn't like you." Jessica looked up at Duo suprised.  
*What exactly did he mean by that* she thought.  
Jessica looked over at the clock 9:00! "It's late , I better go." Duo released her and she moved away reluctently.The warmth she had felt from him suddenly went away as they seperated. "Thanks Duo, I feel a   
little better now."   
"That's good."   
"Ok, so I'll write you a list of all the stuff you'll need to fight these vampires. I'll give it to you tommarow."  
"Alright'  
"K, see you tommarow."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"Jessica walked out and closed the door she walked all the way to her room, walked in, and closed the door. She leaned agianst the door and stared at the ceiling.   
"Duo......."  
  
  
  
A.N. So howed ya like it? I hope you had a great time reading it cause it made me cry while i was typing it up here. I was also listening to some pretty depressing music so that kinda helped.Oh well! It does  
us all some good to cry once in a while right? right. Please read and review!   
  
Heero: and i died because?  
Angel Of Death: it makes it more interesting and you came back to life so be gratful  
Heero: if you say so. 


End file.
